Can we break up, can't we?
by ChineseWu
Summary: [KRISTAO] True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love doesn't have an ending — Zitao have realized from the start that his relationship with Yifan is a strange relationship. The question is, can they break up? Bad Summary. KRISTAO-TAORIS


_"…True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love doesn't have an ending…"_

Can we break up, can't we?

Taoris / Kristao Fanfiction

Disclaimer : God, Parents, Agency

Genres : Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, etc

Happy reading—Shiawasena dokusho

Zitao telah menyadari dari awal bahwa hubungannya dengan Yifan adalah hubungan yang aneh.

Bisa dibilang mereka cinta lokasi.

Zitao dan Yifan sudah lama mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan pernah satu kelas beberapa tahun lalu saat junior high school. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

Salahkan teman Yifan yang bernama Yixing itu, dengan gamblangnya berkata kepada Zitao di tengah-tengah kelas yang ramai bahwa Yifan menyukai Zitao. Sementara Yifan tersenyum aneh—menjurus ke mesum di belakang Lay sambil menatap Zitao yang saat itu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

Zitao?

Ah Zitao ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi kikuk. Mengerti satu sama lain namun tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Lalu semuanya berubah saat Zitao dipindahkan ke kelas khusus—karena ia menduduki peringkat paralel dan situasi kelasnya yang lama banyak dipenuhi para berandalan sekolah—Zitao melupakan kejadian antara dia dan Yifan.

Kini Zitao telah duduk di senior high school. Ia berhasil lolos ujian masuk St. Laurent Senior High School—salah satu sekolah favorit. Dan Zitao tidak menyangka bahwa Yifan juga berhasil lolos juga di St. Laurent. Awal kehidupan senior high school Zitao berlangsung normal. Ia berkenalan dengan teman baru. Bertemu dengan senior yang tampan dan cantik. Terkadang mendapat surat cinta di lokernya. Mengikuti kegiatan ekstra kurikuler yang menyenangkan

Ups—

Sepertinya tidak begitu.

Zitao senang dengan kegiatan ekstra kurikuler di St. Laurent Senior High School. Terdapat lebih dari 30 macam ekstra kurikuler disesuaikan dengan bakat dan minat siswa, tapi mengapa—

Mengapa di antara semua ekstra kurikuler Ia dan Yifan harus satu kegiatan ekskul?

Itu yang membuat Zitao tak habis pikir. Zitao memilih wushu sebagai kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Ia senang sekali karena senior di kegiatan cukup tampan—Zitao gay ngomong-ngomong. Tapi dengan adanya Yifan rasanya menjadi buruk.

Tapi sepertinya Yifan juga telah melupakan hal itu—untunglah. Zitao dan Yifan bersikap seperti belum pernah mengerti satu sama lain. Saat perkenalan anggota wushu juga mereka seolah tidak mengenal. Hal itu berlangsung selama satu semester. Bersikap seolah baru mengenal saat kegiatan awal ekstra kurikuler—dan mereka juga berpura-pura menyadari bahwa meeka memiliki satu almamater yang sama. Sampai kegiatan pelatihan dimulai.

Kegiatan pelatihan adalah acara tahunan wushu. Para anggota akan ditempa selama 2 hari satu malam di sekolah. Tentunya di bawah pengawasan guru.

Zitao dan teman-temannya mengikuti pelatihan dengan baik. Well mungkin tidak terlalu baik bagi Zitao —salahkan sifat penakutnya yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat— pada malam hari ia terlalu takut untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan Yifan menemaninya ke kamar mandi.

Yifan?

Iya. Yifan.

Sejak kejadian di malam itu pandangan Zitao terhadap Yifan mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi memandang Yifan sebagai bocah ingusan yang mesum seperti dulu melainkan sebagai sosok remaja lelaki tinggi yang kalem—meski ia masih memiliki wajah mesum.

Sejak pulang dari pelatihan mereka berdua bertukar alamat e-mail. Dan sejak itu juga Zitao dan Yifan rajin untuk bertegur sapa meski masih dalam media komunikasi. Saat bertemu di sekolah mereka berdua hanya akan melirik malu-malu.

Teman-teman Zitao dan Yifan juga seringkali bersikap blak-blakan. Misalnya saat Zitao berjalan lewat, teman-teman Yifan akan mendorong Yifan ke arah Zitao atau menggoda Zitao membuat rona merah menghiasi paras manis pemuda itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, saat ada Yifan teman-teman Zitao akan melirik pemuda bermarga Huang itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang dibalas delikan tajam Zitao.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Zitao menyukai Yifan. Dan Zitao juga berharap Yifan menyukainya.

Namun angan-angannya runtuh saat Zitao mengingat kembali kejadian antara dia dan Yifan di Junior High School. Ia takut jika Yifan hanya menganggap Zitao sebagai teman.

Apa iya?

Jawabannya tidak.

Setelah Zitao dan Yifan mengenal satu sama lain—atau istilah kerennya pdkt selama satu setengah bulan, Yifan menyatakan ia menyukai Zitao di halaman depan sekolah.

Zitao senang bukan kepalang.

Tentu saja Zitao mengiyakan pernyataan Yifan dan sejak saat itu mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kisah mereka berjalan baik pada mulanya, Yifan memberi perhatian yang diterima Zitao dengan senang hati. Namun semakin lama Zitao merasa bahwa hubungan mereka semakin jenuh.

Hubungan mereka terlihat sama setiap harinya, Yifan memberi ucapan selamat pagi. Yifan menjemput Zitao dan mengantarnya pulang. Yifan dan Zitao makan siang bersama. Terkadang mereka akan kencan, pergi menonton bersama atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di café favorit mereka.

Zitao memang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Yifan. Tapi hanya itu.

Terkadang Yifan tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari dan Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia bermain bersama temannya. Zitao mengiyakan saja perkataan Yifan karna ia sendiri juga sibuk.

Sampai pada suatu malam Zitao benar-benar merasa jenuh. Dua setengah bulan hubungannya dengan Yifan dan Zitao jarang merasakan hal-hal yang menurut orang seharusnya dialami remaja saat berpacaran.

Rasa melilit seolah puluhan ribu kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutmu

Merasakan dag-dig-dug saat akan bertemu dengan si dia

Atau saat kau berada di dekatnya kau merasa jantungmu berdetak sangat keras hingga kau takut dia bisa mendengar detak jantungmu saat itu.

Tidak.

Zitao tidak mengalami hal itu lagi. Hanya saat mereka dekat dan awal pacaran lalu tidak sama sekali.

Zitao jadi sangsi.

Apa sebenarnya ia hanya suka sebagai kau tahu—teman pada Yifan?

Entahlah. Ia juga bingung akan hal itu.

Zitao tetap menjalani hubungannya dengan Yifan.

Dan saat itulah Kris muncul.

Kris adalah guru privat barunya. Kris seolah menambahkan warna baru di kehidupan Zitao. Berulang kali Zitao harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia telah mempunyai Yifan. Tapi tak jarang pula Zitao sering membandingkan Yifan dengan Kris.

Yifan cool dan cuek. Ia kalem tetapi mudah tersulut emosinya juga berbicara kasar. Terkadang bersikap kekanakan. Meski begitu ia perhatian dan menjaga Zitao dengan baik.

Kris pribadi yang hangat. Ia menemani Zitao saat pemuda itu di dalam keadaan buruk. Menenangkan Zitao, menasihati dan membuatnya tertawa lagi. Seolah figur kakak dan ayah menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Zitao juga tahu bahwa Kris tertarik padanya. Disaat Zitao menunggu pesan dari Yifan, lelaki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu akan mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu. Kris juga terkadang mengajak Zitao keluar untuk berjalan-jalan namun Zitao tolak dengan halus—Zitao masih ingat jika ia masih berstatus sebagai pacar Yifan.

Yifan sendiri sudah jarang menghubungi Zitao. Meski mereka sering bertemu di sekolah.

Sampai pada saat Zitao memberanikan diri untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka, Yifan mengacaukan segalanya.

Yifan berkata kasar dan merendahkan Zitao—dan sebagai pribadi dengan harga diri yang tinggi. Zitao tidak bisa tinggal diam mendengar apa yang Yifan katakan. Zitao membalas apa yang Yifan katakan sarat dengan kesinisan.

Zitao dan Yifan belum pernah bertengkar hebat seperti itu sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka seperti bom waktu. Hanya menunggu waktunya untuk meledak. Dan pertengkaran mereka yang sekarang ini hanyalah puncak dari segudang masalah yang sudah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya Zitao dan Yifan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir tiga bulan. Waktu yang cukup singkat sebenarnya bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Zitao dan Yifan kembali seperti semula. Hanya mengetahui satu sama lain seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Kembali ke rutinitas mereka seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Zitao dan Yifan seakan telah melupakan eksistensi satu sama lain. Sebisa mungkin mereka berdua meminimalkan resiko untuk bertemu. Yifan jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan klub, ia lebih sering bersama dengan temannya. Berkebalikan dengan Zitao yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan klub dan kegiatan sekolah yang menyita banyak waktunya.

Di saat senggang Zitao menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya atau dengan Kris—Zitao mengiyakan ajakan Kris saat guru privat tampannya itu mengajaknya kencan. Kris Wu yang sedang mengajar dan Kris Wu yang tidak sedang mengajar sangat berbeda. Ketika mengajar. Kris teramat sangat serius dan selalu bersikap disiplin kepada Zitao. Sementara Kris Wu yang dikenal Zitao di luar mengajar adalah pribadi yang lucu, santai, konyol, derp dan menyenangkan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri juga sosok Kris Wu membuat Zitao sedikit banyak melupakan Yifan—ah tidak, bukan melupakan. Menggantikan Yifan di hati Zitao.

Bagi Zitao, Kris adalah sosok kekasih ideal yang selalu ia dambakan. Ia mengerti Zitao dan mudah dimengerti oleh Zitao. Pribadi yang selalu berbicara apa adanya, tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Kris juga seseorang yang selalu membahagiakan Zitao, ia tidak pernah ingin melihat Zitao bersedih. Juga sosok yang bisa membuat Zitao tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri.

Hari-hari Zitao berlalu dengan Kris di sampingnya. Zitao yang dari awal tahu jika guru privatnya itu menyukainya juga sepertinya telah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Ia telah mengenal Kris selama 8 bulan terhitung sejak hari pertamanya sebagai guru privat Zitao, bukan waktu yang cukup singkat.

2 Bulan terakhir menjelang akhir semester Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Zitao. Zitao membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk memantapkan hatinya bersama dengan Kris. Bukan apa, Zitao hanya tidak ingin ia bertindak gegabah seperti saat bersama dengan Yifan. Lagipula Kris adalah sosok kekasih idealnya. Meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, saat bersama yang ia lalui bersama Kris terasa berbeda. Terkadang ia masih mengingat Yifan meski ia telah putus dengan pemuda itu kurang lebih setengah tahun yang lalu. Bisa dibilang Zitao mengalami apa yang kini disebut sebagai susah move on.

Berbicara soal Yifan, Zitao berpura-pura tidak tahu kabar pemuda itu. Sebenarnya teman Zitao—Sehun, selalu memberitahu kabar terbaru mengenai Yifan kepada Zitao tetapi Zitao bersikap seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun dan Baekhyun—teman Zitao yang lain—tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemuda _Chinese_ itu masih menyimpan rasa untuk Yifan hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi mengakuinya. Di lain pihak salah seorang teman Zitao—Lay menentang habis-habisan kisah asmara Zitao dan Yifan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika ditanya mengapa ia menentang Yifan-Tao, Lay berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai Yifan karena ia adalah pemuda berperangai buruk dan Zitao terlalu baik bagi pemuda seperti Yifan yang membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun melirik satu sama lain—pasalnya Lay saat itu berpacaran dengan Suho yang notabene teman akrab Yifan.

Zitao sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan tentangan Lay sampai hal itu terjadi.

Hubungan Lay dan Suho tidak berjalan dengan mulus, ditambah Lay mendekati Yifan. Hal itu membuat Sehun geram. Sehun tahu pasti kalau Lay mengetahui kenyataan Zitao masih menyukai Yifan dan sekarang Lay mendekati Yifan saat hubungannya dengan Suho memburuk.

Zitao terlihat cuek dengan masalah Suho-Lay yang melibatkan Yifan, ia menikmati harinya bersama dengan guru privat tampannya, Kris. Meski sebenarnya Zitao merasa dikhianati oleh Lay.

Lay adalah orang yang mati-matian menentang hubungannya dengan Yifan. Ia selalu berkata bahwa Yifan adalah pria yang buruk dan ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi ternyata sekarang Lay mendekati Yifan.

Apakah ini yang namanya _backstabbing_?

Entahlah. Zitao tidak memikirkan hal itu.

TBC

I don't know what happened. Senior year really made me choke.

Well, Happy new year for all you, sweetheart!

p.s: I'm going to update some fanfic. either tonight or tomorrow. Who knows?


End file.
